


Island (Closest to Heaven)

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Final Fantasy VIII Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xehanort has strange feelings of deja vu. Marluxia... thinks outside the box.
Relationships: Marluxia/Xehanort
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Island (Closest to Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> "From a 'random number'/prompt meme."
> 
> Probably 2007 or so

He had always been prone to fits of deja vu, though likely no one actually knew that little fact because even though he tended to talk, he rarely managed to convey anything that wasn't instantly forgotten.

Staring at the near-beautiful fellow-student he was trapped with, Xehanort wondered if he was alone in the feeling of having met before. But asking seemed, well, silly. It would be countered by one of the usual replies - 'such an imagination', 'go read a book', 'childish, for a future SeeD...' The list went on, just like the water that surrounded them.

"See anything?" he asked, wondering if the boy beneath the mop of pink hair was even awake.

"Water," he replied slowly. He wasn't about to admit the entire thing was his fault, Xehanort realized. But Marluxia did not like following orders when there could possibly be something better in it for himself if he disobeyed.

Xehanort leaned back and looked up at the sky - likely they'd been found a dozen times but no one would rescue them til they learned their lesson. The headmaster would be furious. Punishment would be... unique.

"Next time you want to sneak off..." Xehanort began, only to have Marluxia in his face a second later.

"You're the one who wanted the mission. They don't give us missions, but you begged and goaded and coerced..." Marluxia spat back before turning and gazing off at the horizon.

"What?" Xehanort asked. Marluxia was being quiet for a reason.

"Land," Marluxia said softly as he raised an arm to point. "But that's... probably..."

"It's land," Xehanort interjected. He knew what Marluxia was going to say - that island was likely the Island Closest to Heaven and no good would come from landing on it without weapons. But it was better than floating on the few planks of wood that barely made a raft big enough for the both of them to stretch out.

Paddling with his hands, Marluxia joined him after a minute.

"Now what?" Marluxia asked a few minutes later, after they'd pulled the waterlogged wood onto the beach.

"Dry out," Xehanort commented as he started peeling off his uniform. He hadn't thought much of it before, but they were both totally soaked from the constant spray of the ocean. "Light a fire... it'll keep the monsters away."

"You read a book during wilderness survival."

"You complained about twigs in your hair."

Marluxia swung first, managing not to actually punch Xehanort but mainly knock them both off balance. Crashing to the sand, they wrestled about for a moment, tangled in wet clothing and wet hair.

"You think they know we're here?" Marluxia asked after a moment, once he'd pulled free to lay panting on the sand.

"Yeah," Xehanort said. "I'm fairly sure."

"You know the best way to get a dozen adults surrounding us?" Marluxia questioned.

Xehanort swallowed hard - so much for science. He simply nodded and let Marluxia kiss him.


End file.
